gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Rewloola-class
The Rewloola-class battleship (レウルーラ　''reuru-ra'') was Neo Zeon's answer to the Earth Federation's ''Ra Cailum''-class battleships during the Universal Century. It is first featured in the anime film Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack and later in the Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn OVA series. Technology & Combat Characteristics The ship wielded almost twice the number of mega-particle cannon turrets over the Ra Cailum-class and sported twelve rear thrusters, making the Rewloola one of the fastest and best armed ships in the Earth Sphere. Continuing with Zeon tradition, the Rewloola sports an internal mobile suit hangar capable of fitting 10 units as well as two forward launch catapults, one each above and below the bow of the ship. Armaments ;*2-barrel Main Beam Cannon :The Rewloola's primary armament consists of five forward-facing two-barrel main beam cannons, more than any other ship in the Neo Zeon or Federation fleets. These guns cover the forward half of the ship and are the vessels main offensive battery. ;*2-barrel Secondary Beam Cannon :In addition to her primary cannons, the Rewloola also sports two dual secondary beam cannons mounted one each behind the bridge and below the ventral mobile suit catapult. These guns function to cover the remaining approaches to the ship and supplement the vessel's primary armament. ;*3-barrel Defensive Machine Gun :For anti-missile and anti-mobile suit defense the Rewloola mounts 20 three-barrel defensive machine guns arranged in batteries of two or three on the sides of the ship covering most approaches except for directly forward and aft. The tracking systems of these guns are often not sophisticated enough to keep up with the maneuvers of experienced mobile suit pilots. ;*Missile Launcher :As a supplement to her forward beam cannons, the Rewloola has six missile launchers located in the bow of the ship. These are capable of being loaded with both anti-ship and anti-mobile suit missiles. Special Equipment & Features ;*External Fuel Tanks :The Rewloola sports twelve external fuel tanks, three on each side above and below the ship. The fuel tanks are able to be removed and replaced by a full tank when empty, allowing for swift refueling. History In the Universal Century, at the end of the Gryps Conflict, Char Aznable disappeared, and was presumed dead; however, in UC 0093 he re-emerged with a self-made declaration that he was now in command of his own Neo Zeon movement. Included with the movement were several ''Musaka''-class cruisers and the Rewloola, Char's personal flagship. The Rewloola saw heavy action during the events of Char's Counterattack, first coming under fire while capturing Fifth Luna and dropping it onto Earth, and then again at the Battle for Axis. The Rewloola performed exceptionally well during both conflicts, proving that battleships equipped with MS hangars could still be formidable opponents in the age of the mobile suit. At least two Rewloola-''class vessel were known to have been constructed, The first was heavily damaged during the Second Neo Zeon War, but was later salvaged & repaired by the Sleeves faction of Neo Zeon and was used by Full Frontal as his flagship during the Laplace Conflict/Third Neo Zeon War. During the events of the Laplace Conflict, the ''Rewloola was under the command of Captain Hill Dawson until it was caught in the firing path of the Gryps 2 colony laser beam and destroyed. Another Rewloola-''class ship was seen during the events portrayed in ''Mobile Suit Gundam in UC 0099: Moon Crisis. Gallery rewloola-bridge.jpg|Bridge b23790e7.JPG|Rewloola as featured in Gundam War card game Rewloola-class_Moon_Crisis.png|Rewloola as featured in UC 0099: Moon Crisis Rewloola.png|Rewloola-class as seen on Char's Counterattack motion picture Neo Zeon fleet.jpg|Rewloola (left) with a fleet of Musaka-class crusiers (Char's Counterattack) Rewloola unicorn ver.jpg|The Sleeve's Rewloola (from Gundam Unicorn OVA) Gundam Unicorn - 06 - Large 66.jpg|Top-down view MSGUC-326.JPG|Rewloola (left) with escorting Musaka-class being destroyed by the Gryps 2 Colony Laser (Gundam Unicorn OVA - episode 7) Super Robot Wars Z3 Tengoku Hen Mecha Sprite 059.png|As seen in Super Robot Wars Z3 Tengoku Hen MSGUC-rewloola hangar.jpg|MS Hanger of Rewloola, UC 0096. MSGUC-rewloola missiles.jpg|''Rewloola'' firing missiels, UC 0096 Action Figures CFSP_Rewloola_p01_front.jpg|Cosmo Fleet Special (CFSP) "Rewloola" battle ship (2015): package front view CFSP_Rewloola_p02_sample.jpg|CFSP "Rewloola" battle ship (2015): product sample (left) with NZ-999 Neo Zeong figurine (right). Notes and Trivia References cca_rewloola2.jpg|Rewloola: information and specifications External links *[http://www.mahq.net/mecha/gundam/cca/rewloola.htm Rewloola on MAHQ] ja:レウルーラ